The Lone Star
by Kolective
Summary: A boy moves in with Konata and starts to hang around the Lucky Star gang.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Move

I walked up to the door that was in front of me, behind my father. A man opened the door slowly, me not seeing him or inside the house with my father in the way. They mumbled about something for a bit, and my father turned around. "Well, goodbye son. You'll be here for quite a while, so do get along with them." He said, and then walked off, me watching him. He got in his car, and left within moments. I turned around to look back at the house. "Let's go." I said, and walked in, being greeted by the man my father talked to.

"Konata! We have company!" He called out, and a heard a high pitched voice yell, "Coming!" along with a blue haired girl coming out of a different room. She soon walked next to what I took to be her father, and they both bowed, then stood back up straight. "I am Sojiro Izumi, and this is my daughter, Konata." He said. "It's nice to meet you," she added on.

"Ummm... I'm... Patrick Romano... Nice to meet you?" I said, accidentally making it sound like a question. Konata walked forward a bit. She mumbled something along the lines of 'he's taller than me...' and got a closer inspection. As she walked around me, her father started; "Okay Patrick, going to have to get used to your name. Anyway, Welcome to our household. Now, with sleeping arrangements, we are going to have to figure something out. You see, we only have two bedrooms. The question: Do you want to sleep in a room with me, or Konata?" She heard the question, and quickly stopped in front of me, having her nose only an inch away from mine, at least, if she was that tall. She said, "Me." I looked down at her, and contemplated what she said. She was too short to try anything bad, and she didn't look like a bad person, so I took it as a pure intention. "Okay, I guess she wants me to join her, so I guess I will." She looked at me deeply. She looked happy, but I could tell in her eyes, that she was happier than what she showed. "Follow me" she said, and I got my four suitcases, dragging them along to her room.

We entered the door, and I sat my bags down. There was already a second bed in the room, and she had clearly neatened up for this. I looked around, and sat my luggage on the bed. "What's in the suitcases?" She asked. I opened them as I went. "One is for necessities, two are clothing, and the last one is-" But I couldn't finish. As I opened it, she yelled, "Games!" quite loudly. She was correct. It was the largest, a good variety of consoles and games. She pointed out one, a game I had, commonly known as PSO, and showed it to me. "Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 & 2. I've played this game a lot. Once you are done unpacking, we need to play it. See how far along you are." She smirked, and I could tell she had come a good way in it. "Okay. Just give me a little bit." I set my suitcases with clothes to the side, took a few things out of the necessities, and took my memory card out of my gaming case, along with a controller for the gamecube. I plugged the two in, sat down, and played with Konata for a while. She was actually about as far into it as I was, which took hundreds of hours of gametime. We took a break, and Konata went out to check if dinner was made, or if we would have to make it ourselves. I looked around her room. Manga, manga, anime, figurines, manga, hentai, manga- Hentai? Upon further inspection, it was, in fact, hentai. "That one's a first edition. I have two, one for preservation, one for display." I stared at her. "Why do you have hentai?" I asked. She responded, "A friend's keepsake. I got one extra to display, and preserved the copy from her." That made a lot of sense. I sat down in front of the tv, patted the floor next to me, and said, "Let's continue"

-The next morning-

I looked over next to me in bed. I felt something soft all across my side, and decided to stop being lazy. What I saw was kind of startling. Konata was next to me in the bed, me feeling her hair. Her long, beautiful, soft blue hair... She is nice, funny, silly... Wait, why am I having all these feelings? I just met her! In mid thought, she slowly opened her eyes a little bit and hugged me, smiling. My face went red and I looked at her. I've never been hugged by a girl before... I passed out.

When I awoke, Konata was sitting on my chest. She was surprisingly light for her age, then again, she was also short. "Good morning" She said, without getting up. Suddenly, a girl with long purple hair put into a pigtail came in, yelling "Konata! Let's go! We'll be late and it'll be crowded!" She looked at us for a moment and said, "Tsukasa! Come on in, please!" Another girl, a little shorter walked in, with short purple hair, a lighter color than the other. "I am Kagami, and this is my sister, Tsukasa" said the first girl. "Nice to meet you" said Tsukasa. Kagami started: "You can come with us, if you can get ready quickly. Don't want to keep Miyuki waiting." Konata got up with a little disappointment and tossed me one of my suitcases of clothes. For such a small girl, she sure is strong. I took the suitcase, walked to the bathroom, changed, got my shoes on, and walked out, putting my suitcase down and going out the front door, where we all started to walk in a direction, Kagami leading the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Is This a Harem?

"Kagami, you didn't freak out like I thought you would seeing me on top of Patrick…" Konata said, and my face went red. She said it in a way as if she had wanted Kagami to freak out, and I shot Konata a glare, which only increased the size of her mischievous smile. "Hey, Patrick, what do you like about our appearances the most?" Konata inquired. My face got even redder. "Hey, he doesn't need to answer a question like tha-" she was saying, but I cut her off. "Tsukasa would be her childish face, that's for sure. Kagami, the way you can look assertive yet cute at the same time is amazing, and Konata- Your hair. By far" Kagami gave me a dumbfounded look, as if she was in disbelief that I actually answered the question. Then she mumbled, "He called me cute…" I loved my acute sense of hearing at that moment. Konata was just grinning. We all walked in silence for a while.

Eventually, we came to what looked to be a town square. There was a big fountain, with a ring of flowers around it, and sitting on the rim of the fountain was a tall girl with long, flowing pink hair, and she got up and walked over. "I am Miyuki Takara. Nice to meet you," she said. "Pleased to meet you, Miyuki. My name is Patrick." I responded with great courtesy. She was very polite. "So Miyuki, what do you have in store for us today?" Asked Tsukasa. She replied quickly. "Well, we're going to take a few goes into the shops around town, then to the park, followed by my…" She shivered. "Dentist appointment." I grinned at her for a bit. "What's so bad about a dentist appointment?" I asked. They all looked at me, and Miyuki responded. "I… sorta have a fear… of doctors…" I looked at her with a serious face. "You do? Well, maybe I can stay in the room with you and be there if you need me to, okay?" She immediately perked up at the gesture. "Okay, that sounds alright!"

The first shop just so happened to be a ramen shop. We all sat down, and I ended up with a beef ramen stew in front of me. Konata suggested it, so thought it'd be good. And it was. I took a small sip. And another. Followed by another. Then I was chowing down like there was no tomorrow. Konata was a good eater too, us eating three bowls each. Miyuki insisted on paying for the meal, so I felt kind of bad for eating so much and having her pay more, until Konata told me not to sweat it, because she's rich. It sounded a little selfish, but hey, why not?

We went through a couple more shops: One to get supplies to set up a party for Konata's cousin, Yutaka, when she arrives to stay with us. She also shared that she does, in fact, have a guest room. We went to an ice cream parlor, and now we are walking along the streets to the next place. "Hey, Miyuki, where are we going, anyway?" I asked. "Well" She looked at the list and blushed furiously. She pulled over Kagami and she looked at the list. She also went red. Konata looked at the list and smirked. She turned around and said to me, "We're going to-"before she was cut off by Kagami, who was still red in the face. "Kagami, where are we going?" I inquired. I wanted to know where it was we were going. She responded. "We were planning on going to the … shop" I leaned forward and put my hand behind my ear, in a speak up type gesture. She repeated. "The … shop" she said again. "Kagami, just tell me!" I shouted, a little aggressively. She shouted, "The Lingerie shop!" Konata busted out laughing. "F-for me and Miyuki…" Kagami said. I looked at her apologetically. "Just go and do what you need to… I can bear through…" I said. We all hurried to the lingerie shop.

I was standing near the changing rooms, and Miyuki and Kagami were inside one each, trying on lingerie. Tsukasa was off browsing, Konata with me. She murmured something and looked up at me. She looked at the changing rooms, and walked forward. She turned around and told me, "This is the perfect chance to trigger a flag! Come a little closer." I walked forward, and she stepped right next to the changing room curtain on the right, and stood just out of sight from the inside if the curtain was opened. Then, she grabbed the curtain, and pulled.

I stared wide eyed at an almost fully nude Kagami, and quickly turned around. She screamed, "Pervert!" and kicked me down, shutting the curtain quickly. I heard Konata say, "Darn! That didn't go as planned…" I got up and rubbed the back of my head, noting that Kagami can kick quite hard. Tsukasa came up after hearing Kagami yell, and I started telling her why. "Konata said that she was going to 'trigger a flag' and got me to get closer to the curtains. Then she pulled it back, going out of sight. Kagami thought I did it, and hit me… I saw her, too…" Tsukasa blushed red, and went to explain to her sister after she got out. She also explained to Miyuki. We looked around for Konata, but we didn't find her. Instead, I found a note saying that I'd find her at the dentist's office. Miyuki and Kagami quickly paid the money for their items, and we all left, off to go and find Konata. Miyuki was shaking a little bit, about going to the dentist's office, and I reassured her that I would be with her. We walked off towards the dentist's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Miyuki's Dentist Fear

_Author's Notes: Okay, I am beyond pissed off at the fact that I evidently cannot crack a SINGLE joke without being told that I am going to get hate mail for what I've written. The title of the last chapter WAS A JOKE. I will not tolerate a single bit of this hatred against me. I will write it if I want to, whether I get hate mail or not. It is NOT a harem. The joke was intended to make fun of the fact that there is four females and a male for the main characters of my fanfiction. Any users that post any more stuff on my story about me getting hate mail __will get hate mail.__ Now, for those who LIKE my story, please, read on, give suggestions, etc. I have the next few chapters already mildly plotted out in my head._

We arrived at the dentist's office, and I gave Miyuki a quick glance. I could tell easily that she was really freaking out on the inside. I walked somewhat closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder, saying

"Miyuki, it's gonna be okay." She looked over at me, smiled a little shyly, and replied with,

"Thank you, Patrick." I looked around at the surrounding area, looking mainly for Konata.

"Where's Konata?" Tsukasa asked.

Kagami replied, "I don't know, but if she isn't here, I'm going to be so mad." I heard some snickering a ways away, and heard someone laughing about Kagami.

"Kagami," I said. "That way, go get her."

I pointed over towards the direction of the snickering. She walked over quietly and Jumped out at Konata, shouting real loud to scare her. Konata yelled and ran over to me, quickly jumping behind me, saying, "K-K-Kagami is scary when she wants to be…" I turned around quickly with a serious expression on my face, and looked her dead in the eyes.

I whispered, "I told her where you were" and burst into laughter. She got a shocked expression, and I stopped laughing slowly.

"Okay, come on, we have to get Miyuki in," I said, looking around for her, only to see her creeping away slowly. I walked up behind her and placed one hand on both of shoulders, grabbing her a little bit.

"Miyuki, we have to do this. Come on, I'll be in there with you for sure, okay?" I comforted her.

"Darn it, is he trying to raise a flag with Miyuki?" Konata said. My face leaped from normal to red, and I slowly turned around to look at Konata. Tsukasa walked over and whispered,

"What does raising a flag mean?

"Tsukasa, raising a flag is … and …. In most …." I responded. Her face shot red and she also turned to look at Konata. She looked back and forth between her and Kagami.

"Let's just get inside, everyone…" I said, and we all walked inside, me holding onto Miyuki to stop her from trying to get away. She really must hate the dentists…

We went in and walked up to the front desk, to have Miyuki talked to the attendant up front and have her register in, me as someone to go in with her. We all sat down and the lady at the front desk called me and Miyuki in.

"Make sure Konata behaves." I said to them. Tsukasa looked at me and Miyuki. "Good luck" She told me. Kagami and Konata nodded in unison, which kind of creeped me out. We both turned around, Miyuki shaking a little bit, and we walked into the dentist's office.

Overall, the appointment wasn't that bad. It took a couple hours, though. Miyuki needed to have her teeth cleaned and filled. Three of them. On the operating table, she had her arm held out, holding mine, squeezing it to distract herself from the pain if needed, otherwise just to give her comfort. The doctor there was really nice, didn't have much problems. He was quite gentle with Miyuki. In the end, we all left, and went our separate ways from the dentist's office. It was already 6:00 and we had to go home quickly. Konata and I went home together, seeing as we now lived together. Our conversation went just like this, starting off with a depressed tone:

So you like Miyuki, huh?

What do you mean?

You raised alone three flags already! It took me a week to raise that many with Kagami…

What? Why are you trying to raise flags with Kagami?

I dunno… Why do you think… Fun?

Needless to say, I shut up and thought about that for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: At Home Time With Konata

_First thing's first, I don't know if I should make this romance. I kind of like the idea of Yuri between Konata and _

"We're home, dad!" Konata called out. We kicked off our shoes, and he walked into the room.

"Welcome home Konata, Patrick. Dinner will be done soon."

"Sir, with all due respect, I honestly thought Konata did the cooking around here." Konata looked at me slowly.

"If ramen counts, I cook sometimes." I looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Ooookaaaay… I'm going to head to Konata's room. Call me when there's food." I walked off, through the hallway, snagging the phone on the way. I lied down on the bed and called the Hiiragi residence. It buzzed for a bit and Kagami picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to."

"I don't want to talk to you right now…"

"Then please, just listen. Sorry about today… I should have expected what Konata was doing. Really, I never knew she thought like that. I also should have understood what she meant by raising a flag. Really… But I'm in generally sorry… Goodbye…" And then I hung up. I sprawled out and stared at the ceiling. Konata is an oddball… You can never guess what she's gonna do next. It's kind of bothersome actually…

"Yay!" I heard Konata yell, followed by the door opening quickly and Konata jumping on me, landing straight onto my stomach.

"Konata… That… Kinda hurt… What are you so… Pepped up about?" She jumped off of me.

"Chocolate cornets! Dad has chocolate cornets!" I looked at her calmly, at least, as calmly as a guy who just had the wind knocked out of him could.

"Okay… I guess I'll try one when dinner is done. In the meantime… I'm going to get on the computer." I jumped up and went to the computer, messed around for a little while, and got called for dinner with Konata.

We sat down with plates of curry and rice in front of us. After such a long day, I was quite hungry, and ate as so, quickly going back to get more. I sat back at the table and continued to eat, about halfway done with my second helping. I stopped to take a drink of water and my mouth felt like it burst aflame. "SHIIIIIIIT!"

I quickly jumped up and ran to the kitchen for more water than just the cup. Konata jumped up after me, went to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. Me, on pouring my second cup of water, about to take a drink, felt surprise when Konata calmly took the cup I had and replaced it with hers. I figured screw it, better than nothing, and chugged. I finished the glass easily.

"WHY WOULD YOU MAKE CURRY LIKE THAT?" I yelled. She shrugged and started ending her quiet streak.

"I gave dad the recipe I have for curry that I usually make. Why do you think we had a cup of water and milk? The spices go insane when you drink water, but it sorta resets when you drink milk. Sorry I didn't warn you." She scratched the back of her head. I wanted to be pissed, but at the same time, I wanted to hug her for helping.

"Konata, why are you so short?" She was quite short, for someone so athletic. I found it kind of funny.

"Don't ask…" She replied.

_Ding-Dong_

The doorbell rung, and I quickly went over to answer it. "Kagami, why are you here?" I asked.

"Konata invited me to spend a night here… Tsukasa said she wanted to stay home for some reason. I wasn't going to deny Konata, and besides, any games we play here we might actually win." I gestured for her to come in, and closed the door behind her.

"Hello, Kagamin. I already have a bunk set up for you. Let's get you settled." Konata said. We went to the room, and I looked around for the third bed.

"Umm, Konata, check again. Where is her bed?" I showed her the fact that there isn't an extra.

"I forgot that you were using that one… Umm… Dad doesn't do well with others… Meaning it's either Me and Kagamin in a bed, you and Kagamin in a bed, or you and me in a bed." Kagami stared at her.

"The floor exists, you know…" She said.

"You mean me and Patrick? Okay." Konata said. Kagami was about to start again, but I stopped her.

"Kagami, I've only been here one night, and she has slept in the same bed as me already. It's no problem, you can sleep in one bed, I'll sleep with her, okay?" She nodded, clearly not wanting to argue at the moment. We let her get settled, and I went to the kitchen, coming back with three chocolate cornets. I gave one to Konata and one to Kagami.

"I completely forgot about the chocolate cornets with Kagami being here! Hey, Patrick, how are you going to trying eating yours?" I looked at her for a moment, and got an idea, running to the kitchen and coming back with some stuff.

"Okay, I'm going to pull off the head." I pulled off the short end of the chocolate cornet, letting the chocolate pour into a small bowl I had. "I will break the cornet in half, stab chopsticks into each one, and soak them in the chocolate." I follow the steps given. "Then, I pull them out and eat, making sure to use the pieces to scoop up the chocolate so I won't have much leftover." I started eating, watching them eat. It was fun. Overall, we had a blast, I lost to Konata in a series of fighting game matches, ending up with her winning in a 12/23 match. Kagami was already asleep by then. We turned off the game and looked down at her.

"She's so cute when she's asleep, isn't she?" Konata said. I nodded in agreement, so as not to disturb her, and pulled Konata to the bed, us falling asleep very soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Oops

_Chapter notes: I managed to remember the last names really well for this chapter. I got this idea in band camp today, because I was tired, and when I'm tired, I get off track. I acted kind of like Hiyori… "OH CRAP! Good idea alert, __**write it down.**__ Then I forgot. But remembered later! 8D And yeah, I am adding to this as I go. Things and concepts will get kinda naughty. Nothing too bad. PM me if it actually IS too bad, such as too bad for the rating I have given it. Now watch as at least one person says I ripped off the OVA… T_T_

I dreamed. And dreamed. Eventually, I was dreaming about being in a white room. A giant voice started speaking to me. "You will answer the questions I ask. If you do, you will get riches beyond belief. Your first question: What do you think of Tsukasa Hiiragi?" The voice asked. I was in no point to deny, let alone want to. No one would hear…

…Or so I thought. In reality, there was a short blue-haired girl listening. She was tentatively watching me as I spoke in my sleep. "Well, my honest answer? In my opinion, she is sweet, innocent, and polite. A very nice person." I answered.

"Next: What do you think of Miyuki Takara?" At this point, it was Konata asking the questions. I never realized it though, and kept answering.

"Really? The first word that came to my mind is sadly, because I am a bad and perverted person, busty. I can imagine Konata saying the same thing however. Miyuki: Polite, sweet, and she earns too many… points… in the cuteness category… You'd know if you saw her, really. Let me guess, Kagami next?"

Konata woke up Kagami and got her listening, just in time for me to as if Kagami was next. Konata went, "He's talking in his sleep. He already said what he thinks of Miyuki and Tsukasa. He's about to talk about you next, Kagamin! Come on, let's listen. Ahem. Yes, Kagami Hiiragi, good guess. Please, tell me."

I decided, why not, and kept going. "Well, she is unique. I like her a lot. Not like that! But really, she is kind, however I can see Konata gives her a hard time. I like her pigtails a lot, looks good on her. They were talking about her cutting her hair, but I'd vote against it. She is cute like the way she is. Wonder what she looks like with her hair down… Konata next?" I finished. Really, I meant it all.

"Kagami… He says you're cute." Konata teased. Kagami's face lit up red.

"T-That's not my fault! I'm just me. I'm just me… And he thinks I'm cute… Wait, why am I acting like this? Just get on with it Konata!" She said, almost shouting. Konata looked at her mischievously.

"You don't like him, do you…? I think you do Kagami!" Kagami flared.

"Just hurry up!" She yelled. Konata held her hands up in a defensive position.

"Okay, okay." She turned to me. "Okay, Konata Izumi. What do you think about her?"

"Konata! Okay, I'm going to need specifications, there's a lot to say."

"Okay… What do you like best about her? Mentally, first."

"Hmmm… I got it! The way that she can be silly even in serious scenarios." I felt like I had known her for quite some time. "Physically… Her hair and eyes. It's a tie. I could probably easily guess that she doesn't care about her hair that much, but it's really just so pretty in my opinion… And I could gaze into her eyes all days… So magnificent…" At this point, Konata was red in the face, a shocked expression there. Kagami had a smug grin, which made her look a little evil.

Konata leaned over me, looking down. She fell straight down on top of me when the door swung open, and yet another girl called out. "Kona-chan, are you in here?" She said. With Konata falling on me, I immediately woke up.

"Konata, what are you doing?" I shoved her off gently and sat up, looking around. Kagami was still red-faced from me talking. "Kagami, why are you blushing…?" Her face got even more red. "Is it something I did? Was I talking in my sleep?" I said. My face started to grow red. The red-haired girl in the doorway was still there, watching us. Kagami merely nodded, and my face was blood red, same for hers. Konata sat up.

"Yeah, you were talking in your sleep ever since you described you opinion of Tsukasa. I heard it all, but Kagami only heard your description of her and me. Oh, and hi Yukata." She waved slightly at the girl in the doorway.

"Umm… Hello everyone. I'm Yutaka. Nice to meet you all." She smiled at us, half-heartedly, I could tell. We were going to have a lot of explaining to do about this scenario. I could tell it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Konata's Question Session

_Author's Notes: Okay guys, you can rant about how terrible this chapter is all you want, I'll take no offense. I feel right now that the way you've all been liking my other chapters, I almost scrapped this. Until I realized I haven't given you all something in what, a week? Seriously, I feel like this is complete shit, excuse the language, in comparison to my others. I just completely ran out of ideas until the very end of this chapter. Anyway, I feel as though this one is crap, but will help me make my next few better. Anyway, dish out the reviews/comments. I need critique on this one, to see just how bad I did. Now read. I might have the next one out before Saturday. I'll shut up now. Stop paragraph long author notes, what's wrong with me? Seriously… STFU ME. YOU, READ. *Goes into fits of hysterical laughter* No seriously, I'll shut up. Read._

_It's been three weeks since I arrived…_

So, let me try and recall what has happened so far.

Firstly, they took me to the Hiiragi residence.

Secondly, they took me and put me alone in a room- without my consent.

Third, they put Konata in there with me. Not bad, you might say. Except for one thing.

"This is Konata's Question Session. I'm going to ask you a question, and then you can ask me a question. Anything." Konata winked at me when she said that. "So, let's start. Question 1: Why did you come to live with me?"

I responded calmly. "Well, I don't exactly know. I was told to pack my bags, and that's about all. No rhyme or reason. But since mom isn't around anymore, I couldn't really say otherwise." She gave me a shocked expression.

"So you're motherless like me…" She said. I quickly changed the subject. "So, my turn. I'm gonna ask something silly. How many yuri manga have you read?" She grinned at me and responded.

"Funny question. I don't exactly remember. Let me think…" She put her finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "43. Well, 46, but 3 just had the yuri classification. There wasn't much yuri in them." I stared at her for a moment. She is good at everything an Otaku would be. Except sports is kind of odd, but that isn't the point. After a little moment, she started again. "My turn. What will I ask you…? Oh! Have you ever been in love?" My mind went into pure embarrassment.

My face went red, and I thought through it. My mind sorted through every person I ever knew, and kept marking off as a no, except for one person. I could barely make out details… It kept going back to her… _Deny, deny, deny, deny, __**Green Eyes, **__deny, deny, deny, deny, __**Otaku**__, deny, deny, deny, deny, __**Blue Hair.**_ That told me instantly who it was, and my face got redder. "Ummm… No… I haven't…" She stared at me with a smug grin on her face and got real close.

"You have, haven't you?" She said in a quiet, slightly taunting voice. I sat straight up, and could tell that it was a given answer.

"Umm… Yeah. I have. I still am…" She immediately got right in front of my face. "Really? With who? You only know four of us, so it has to be me, Kagami, Tsukasa, or Miyuki… But who is it… He hasn't interacted nearly enough with Tsukasa… He did see Kagami like that… He had quite a bit of time with Miyuki alone… Then again, we've spent plenty of time alone. Hmm… I wonder who it is!" She teased at me.

"Konata, I don't want to tell you, and I want to leave! Now let me out!" I stood up, snatched a set of keys I saw on the table in front of me, and walked to the door, trying them out. After the third key, the lock opened, and I opened the door, briskly walking through as I opened it, accidentally walking in to someone.

"Oi! What are you doing? Don't you know how to not run into people? It's rude!" Kagami yelled at me.

"Kagami! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Why were you standing in front of the door like that?"

"I was coming in to let you out! I guess you got to it first, huh?" I nodded.

"I got really fed up with her asking me such a personal question. I got the keys off of the table and opened the door, only to run into you. Now, please show me to the exit." I said, and started walking forward.

"Yeah that was getting boring already, let's go home. I can't believe you were so honest with me like that. Let alone that you didn't expect a question like that. Anything does mean anything." I spun around really quickly, about to yell at her. That was a question you shouldn't really just ask people. But I looked at her for a moment. And I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was a dumb thing on my part, not coming to a lecturing point on why she shouldn't ask that question to her friends, but it was really weird. I wanted to, a lot, I just couldn't. I put my hand on her shoulder roughly. "Konata. It's time we go home. I walked out of the room, and out of the house. I walked off in the direction of Konata's house. I looked up at the dark, gray sky. It was saddening a little bit. "Why Konata?"And then I heard a few footsteps behind me.

"It… was me? You looked like get so along with Miyuki, and your personality fits more for Kagami, anyway. So why me?" I turned around, my gaze set on Konata. _Shit! She heard me! I didn't mean it that way! Even then, it's true! What do I do? _

"Konata, I mean't 'Why Konata? Why would you make me do that?' Not why do I like you! I promise!" She gave me a gaze that easily told me she knew none-the-less. She put her hands in an acceptance gesture.

"I'm completely fine with it. My question is seriously, why not any of them?" I almost collapsed on the spot. Making me think that I had horribly hurt her in some way… It was kinda mean, to be honest, but hey, what can I say, she's Konata!

"I-I'll tell you tonight, okay?" I stared at her. She quickly nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay. You don't look that good anyway… Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… Let's just say, you can easily give people a scare." I turned around and we walked off home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reveals, Secrets, and… Yuri?!

Author's Notes: I have nothing against Yuri at all. Period. Regardless. I DON'T CARE! Oh, and I haven't posted in quite some time, so as a please forgive me and keep reading note, I will give you multiple chapters at once. Generous, huh? Now get to reading.

It was 9:00, P.M. We messed around that night, got kind of tired. I sat down and messed around on my laptop for a little while. Konata sat next to me reading an action/adventure based manga that I had heard about before. It wasn't that bad, from the looks of it. I hadn't read it myself, but Konata had told me it wasn't actually that bad. For the past few weeks, I could tell that she was a huge Otaku. It was written over everything she did. She was silly on a lot of accounts but one of them was kind of scary. A lot of her favorite characters from anime and manga were really busty. I didn't understand if it was from the lack of her own, or just a fetish, though the thought of a female having a fetish such as that was odd. I got a little bored and took a look over at what she was reading. I saw a picture taking up a full page of two girls kissing each other. She flipped to the next page and what I saw, I can't say. Too… awful. I immediately shot back to my laptop and tried to look as if I never saw. If a nosebleed from something like that could happen in real life, it would have.

"So you like busty women, huh?" She asked. The question instantly took me off of what little guard I actually had and pretty much threw me on a bed of nails. "I saw you eyeing the pictures. You got reall embarrassed. So is it true?" Konata said.

"No! Well, yes, but I wouldn't pursue them just for their breasts, that would be a mean thing to do! Why am I even saying this?!" She gave me a sad look.

"Darn my tiny bust size…" She said a little sadly as well. I looked at her.

"Well, there's bound to be something eventually. Right?" I looked down a little and back to her face, my expression shocked. I mumbled, "She's got absolutely nothing…" I looked at her for a moment, and saw her downcast face. I immediately leaned over and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. A large bust doesn't mean much. I wouldn't go for someone just for their breasts. That would be a very stupid idea. Really, if they are a very rude and horrible person with terrible morals, I would stay as far from them as possible. But you are different. A lot different. Funny, nice, cute… You have nice interests, A nice, carefree personality, you look after your friends… At least a little. Really, Konata, what you lack in bust size you make up with everything else about you! That is exactly what I think about it." She looked at me with a shocked face.

"Y-You mean it? Really?" I put down my laptop, not knowing what was next.

"Yes, I do. You are a very desirable person." She immediately jumped at me in a hug, dropping her manga.

"Thank you, Patrick. Thank you so much…"

"You two seem to be getting along very nicely." We heard a voice say. We both immediately shot up, my face red, hers perfectly fine.

"You think so? I really hope so." She smiled. I was just a little dumbstruck at that point. It was like he had planned it out.

"How long were you there…?" I asked.

"Long enough." He replied, and walked out.

10:00. A little while after the previous events had occurred. I was sitting at the table across from Konata's father. He had called me in to the main room, and made sure that Konata wasn't listening. How, I don't know, but he managed to do it. "Sir, you wanted me for something?"

He gave me a stern look that the old man had never given me before. "Please, call me Sojiro. Anyways, we have matters to discuss. My daughter has a very deep interest in you. I can tell you feel the same, at least mildly. Is this true?"

"Yes sir, Sojiro." I replied.

"Good. Then this won't be for nothing. Look, she has never taken an actual good interest in a guy before. Don't let her down. Don't hurt her. Physically or mentally. Or trust me, you will be mine. Understand?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes sir."

"Good, now stop being so serious. We need to lighten up!" He got a happy expression on his face. "Come now, I need to go to bed. Goodnight, Patrick. Have a good time with Konata. Make her happy." With that, he got up and walked to his bedroom. That man can be scary sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Konata's Insane

I went back to my bedroom and talked to Konata for a while.

"Hey, Konata, what do you want to talk about?" I hopped on the bed and looked at how her father convinced her not to listen. A new game that he had given her. An adult romance story. How could I tell it was adult, you might ask? She was on a scene that was quickly winding into something I didn't want to see. She turned off her computer and jumped onto the bed with me.

"You're lucky I just got to a save point. What do I want to talk about? Well don't you hate it when you're in a line and you only have 2 items to buy and the people in front of you have a bunch of items, and you want to ask if it would be bad if you jumped in front of them for just a minute so you could be on your way, but you feel it would be impolite to do so? And then you think about it for a little while and eventually someone gets behind you, so you want to take a look at them, but then you think that it would be a little rude to do that? Then you start to wonder about all the things that could happen with them being directly behind you, especially when there are others behind them, and you start to get paranoid?"

"No. No I don't." I replied. Seriously, how can she do something like that without running out of breath? The light came on in Yukata's room suddenly. "Konata, I'm going to go see what is up with Yukata. I don't know why she's up at—" I looked at the clock. "11:30. She's usually asleep at ten." I got up and walked over to her room, looking around. I saw her on the bed, curled up in a little ball. "Hey, Yukata, are you okay?" I asked, walking over.

She slowly sat up. "I'm okay, trust me." She tried and failed to give me a little smile, and I saw her face clearly. She was wild eyed.

"Yukata, did you have a bad dream?" She stared at me. "Please, tell me the truth."

"N-no… It was so scary… There was a man after me… He had killed you and Konata… He was…" I stopped her.

"Come on, I'll take you to Konata's room, let you lounge there for a bit. It's okay Yukata." She was shaking a bit, due to her fear and it was actually a little bit chilly in her room, so I picked her up into a piggyback position and took her to me and Konata's room. I walked out of her room and looked around while going to Konata's room. It was really dark. Sojiro had turned out the hallway, kitchen, and living room lights, his still on. I got to our room and opened to door, Konata standing right there, going "boo" and scaring the crap out of me.

"I almost hit you, Konata! Really! Don't do that! Anyway, I brought Yukata. She was really freaked out by a dream she had." I put Yukata down on the bed and Konata walked over.

"You okay, Yukata?" She said. Then Yukata was latched to her.

"I was so scared, Konata…" She said, crying a little. I could tell she was a very easy person to scare, and really failed a lot at Halloween. Just a little bit more fun to have around here. I sat down, watching the two, and took a look at my laptop. I saw a page of manga on it, the Gundam series. I hadn't read this one. Or ever heard of it. Wait, then why is it on my laptop?

"Konata?!" I looked at her wildly. "How long were you using my laptop?"

I looked at her, actually more calmly than before. "Just while you were gone with Yutaka. It's more convenient and comfortable than using my pc." She gave a little yawn and started again. "Oh, and I yawn a lot. It's natural. With you around, I've been going to sleep when you do. That's gonna change, okay? I need to get back with my group at our regular times." I nodded. How harmful could it be?

I sat up to the sound of an explosion, and looked around frantically. The alarm clock read 4:30. I looked at the windows. It was night time. I looked over finally to the computer…

"Konata!"


End file.
